Malentendidos
by Gabrieela'WOLF
Summary: ¿Que harias si vieras a Emmett "masturbandose" con un programa sobre osos?; por que como veas las cosas es importante... no muy buen summary; sin Lemmonada pura comedia  . -Oneshot/TodosHumanos


Hola gente wonitaa :) , wueno eh aqui otra cosa extraña salida de mi mente; para esta historia me inspire en 2comerciales & en un amigo que enserio ya no sabes si esta hablando en doble sentido o no; jejeje

* * *

**Disclaimer:** sii! todo es mio incluso los personajes; yo cree Twilight! muajaja _[ja! en mis sueños u_u]_; todo es de la gran S. Meyer! [mi heroa!]  
_[aunque secuestre a Carlisle; Emmett; Jake; Jasper & Edward y los tengo de esclavos :9 ]_

"**Malentendidos"**

**Emmett POV**

En mis cortos 18 años de vida, me pregunte a mi mismo; mi mismoacaso alguien será capaz de resolver los mas grandes misterios que nos acechan o acaso alguien será capaz de contestar las preguntas mas importantes jamás pensada por el ser humano. Así como:

_¿Si las plantas crecen con agua, por que no hay árboles en el mar? _

_¿Si las rosas son rojas por que se llaman Rosas?_

_¿La comida de gato sabe a ratón?_

…_**I'm bring the sexy back (**__**yeah), the modafuckers don't know how to act (yeah), take them to the bridge…**_

El timbre de mi celular me saco de mis tan profundos pensamientos, se preguntarán ¿Que hace un joven tan guapo y sexy preocupándose por esas cosas?, bueno es simple: no tenia nada que hacer y aun me quedaban como 2 horas para mi cita con Rose. Tome el teléfono.

– Alooouw, ¿me puedes decir quien hablo? – conteste, se que se oye raro, pero estoy buscando una nueva manera de contestar, que sea acorde a mi personalidad.

– Amor, esa es peor que la anterior, creo que deberías limitarte a contestar "Hola". – me contesto el sexy amor de mi vida.

– Rose no seas aguafiestas, el hola no va con mi tan grandiosisima personalidad. – conteste.

– De acuerdo tienes razón, oye cariño te llame porque al parecer terminare el proyecto antes de lo pensado, ¿podrías venir por mi a las 6?

– Sabes que si, dueña de mis fantasías. – respondí, Rose soltó una risita nerviosa.

– Oye Rose, ¿Qué traes puesto? – le pregunte los mas seximente posible. – Emmett, eres un pervertido. – me regaño Rose

– Pero me amas. – guardo silencio. – Vamos Rose admítelo, me amas tanto que cada vez que piensas en mi tus *bra…

– No sigas, esta bien, te amo con todo mí ser pero eso no te quita lo pervertido. – me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar mi frase, _"Me amas tanto que cada vez que piensas en mi, tus brazos me extrañan" _ cochinona lo que habrá pensado.

– Ves que te costaba, voy por ti a las 6 cariño, te amo. – me despedí y colgó.

Bueno, tenia que ir por mi princesa a las 6, mire mi reloj, _(maldición)_ solo me quedaba una hora para "La Sesión de Embellecimiento de Emmett" y yo que quería ver un documental sobre osos. De seguro también se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué osos?, bueno les responderé en mi vida tengo 4 obsesiones, Mi amada Rosalie, comer cualquier cosa comestible que prepare mi madre, molestar a mi hermano Edward y la ultima pero no por eso la menos importante; los osos.

Así que se me ocurrió una fantastifica idea, ¡me arreglare en la sala!, tome una ducha, al salir solo me vestí con unos boxers, me inunde con perfume, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la sala.

Se que la mayoría de la gente quiere ser igual de sexy que yo, vamos admítanlo se que lo quieren, y siendo una persona para nada egoísta les diré los pasos para ser igual de bello que mua.

Prendí el televisor y prepare todas mis cosas para la sesión de embellecimiento.

**Paso 1:** Tomar una ducha, créanmelo ellas se dan cuenta cuando no lo hacemos. _**[Listo]**_

**Paso 2: **Colocar perfume, en zonas estratégicas (cuello, pecho y manos) para cuando se acerquen a ustedes, no se resistan. En mi caso el perfume seria Carolina Herrera, Rose lo ama. _**[Listo]**_

**Paso 3:** Planchar la ropa, incluso cuando solo sean unos jeans y una playera, como quiera plánchenlo así las damas pensara que en verdad les importa y que no solo tomaron lo primero que vieron en el armario. _**[Trabajando Paso 3]**_

Planche mi ropa en el sofá, si mi madre entrara en estos momentos le daría un ataque pero como ni ella ni papa estaban en casa, me valió, solo estaba con mi hermanita Edward y el muy flojo estaba dormido.

Termine de planchar mi ropa y la extendí en el sillón, **Paso 3 **_**[Listo]**__, ahora solo queda el paso 4_

**Paso 4: **este paso puedes ser opcional, es más bien una manía mía, consiste en limpiar bien los zapatos inclusive los tenis.

Como el sofá estaba ocupado con mi ropa, me senté en el piso frente al televisor con las piernas abiertas. Tome el cepillo que utilizo para este paso y comencé a limpiar el primer zapato, el cual fue sencillo.

Pero el segundo, era otro cuento ya que tenia una goma de mascar al costado, _(maldición, será difícil de quitar)_, lo coloque en el suelo entre mis piernas, para poder apoyarme mejor.

Empecé a tallar tan fuerte que todo mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse, pero la goma no salía. Mientras tallaba se comenzaron a oír unos gruñidos provenientes de la pantalla, levante la cabeza y el documental mostraba a dos osos reproduciéndose, _(ja se ven graciosos)_, me quede viendo el televisor pero no por eso deje de tallar el zapato, lo empecé a tallar aun mas fuerte, y entre mas fuerte tallaba mi cuerpo mas se agitaba.

– ¡Oh Dios! – _(maldita goma) _termine la frase en mi mente.

Seguí viendo el programa, cuando de repente sentí que la goma por fin había salido, deje de mover mi brazo y mire hacia abajo para comprobarlo.

– Al fin, tardaste mucho pero por fin saliste. – le dije a la estupida goma de mascar.

**Edward POV**

Iba camino hacia la cocina, cuando unos gruñidos provenientes de la sala captaron mi atención, me dirigí hacia la sala para saber de que se trataba. Pero no estaba para nada prevenido ante la situación que tenía frente a mí, me sorprendí tanto que me congele en mi lugar y me quede sin habla.

Emmett estaba sentado en el piso, abierto de piernas frente al televisor, dándome la espalda, con solo unos boxers como vestimenta. Su brazo se movía hacia arriba y abajo, provocando que todo su cuerpo se agitara. No puede ser… se estaba ma…

– ¡Oh Dios! – dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

No puede ser, Emmett era más pervertido de lo que pensaba, ¡Se estaba masturbando con un documental sobre osos!

De repente dejo de moverse y agacho su cabeza.

– Al fin, tardaste mucho pero por fin saliste. – le dijo a su… ni siquiera podía pensar la palabra.

– Emmett ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte sorprendido

– Pues que más, limpiando mí…

– ¡Calla! ¿Pero por que lo haces? – lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

– Oh vamos Eddie, no me digas que tu no lo haces, al menos yo siempre lo hago antes de salir con Rose, es que no le gusta que ande lleno de… - simplemente no podía dejar que terminara de hablar.

– ¡Dios Emmett, ere un puerco! – lo volví a interrumpir, simplemente no podía dejarlo terminar de hablar y sali de la habitación.

**Emmett POV**

– ¡Dios Emmett, ere un puerco! – me grito y salio de la habitación.

La verdad no se que mosca le pico a Edward, tal vez a mama se le cayo demasiadas veces de la cama, bueno lo admito puede que yo lo haya tirado demasiadas veces.

Después del extraño comportamiento de mi hermano, me sui arreglando. Al cabo de unos minutos comprendí lo que Edward creyó haber visto. _(¡No puede ser!)_

Todos son unos pervertidos, primero Rose y ahora mi hermano, ni cuando lo hago adrede se ponen así.

¿Acaso seré yo el puro, casto e inocente miembro de esta familia? Lo medite durante unos segundos y me empecé a carcajear.

.

… _No no lo era; hasta cuando no me lo proponía era un pervertido…_

_

* * *

_

___* _El timbre de Emmett es la de Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back  
* Lo que penso Rose que diria Emmett, era "tanto que tus bragas(ropa interior) ..."

pasense por mis otras historias "Preguntas Inocentes" & "Amor de Supermercado", _[autopropaganda :D]_

juuuuum las perversiones que escribo; wueeeno espero que les haya gustado & si les gusto porfaaa dejenme Reviews por que luego pienso que a nadie le gusta mis historias :/ , y pos si no les gusto tambien comentenme & tirenme tomatazos! [_nomas sin groserias]_

Por que si no me dejan Reviews me apuñalare el corazon con un palito de paaan! :/

_Caarlos mi hermano de otra madre; te lo dedico canijooo; por que tu eres igual de pervertido! :D


End file.
